


Forever Yours

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [39]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo is happy.
Relationships: Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Forever Yours

It’s 1980, and Ringo is happy. The barrage of interviews and cameras aren’t so annoying with Barbara by his side. Before he can scoff at more “fans” who only care about his history as a Beatle, Barbara wraps her hands around his arm, her soft touch a reminder of what really matters.

Because to her, he’s not _Ringo Starr_ —he’s Ritchie.

* * *

In the age of selfies and snaps, of protests and pandemics, it’s easy to fall apart. But as Ringo sits at home with Barbara hugging his arm as always, everything feels alright.

It’s 2020, and Ringo is still happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ringo and Barbara are lovely together, don't @ me.


End file.
